Moments with You
by AndreMajic10
Summary: After defeating Solidus, an injured Raiden is decommissioned in the rescue of Olga's child, meaning Snake and the old crew will have to do it


Metal Gear Solid: Moments with You

**A/N This is literally right after Raiden kills Solidus, MGS doesn't belong to me blah blah blah, you get the picture. Also, some Revengence Foreshadowng.**

He had finally done it, Raiden, a young man with a dark past and deep secrets, had finally defeated Solidus Snake,ex-president George Sears, a ruthless killer, whose sole goal was to make his history known, known as the man who wipe the Patriots from the face of the Earth.

Raiden stood there as he heard the sickening thud of Sears's body stories below.

He then heard a distressing screech of metal from behind him… Arsenal Gear, whose own weight would crush that of Federal Hall, began to rumble unsettlingly, and pieces of the grand building began crumbling.

Raiden felt the tremor go through his feet all the way up his spine to his skull.

He shook raucously and dropped his sword as the building began to collapse.

The buildings scraping then stopped for a brief moment, and as Raiden slowly reached for his sword, a huge chunk of the building fell to the earth, causing Raiden to 5 stories to the ground, fortunately with sword in hand.

Raiden coughed as the dust cleared, and tried to get up from the fall, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in both of his legs, so sharp, that is was almost paralyzing.

Raiden then flashed back to what Olga Gurlokvich had said to him early, "_If you die, my child dies!"_

Raiden feared for the child's life, hoping that the Patriots wouldn't consider him damaged goods and kill the child now.

No… in his mind he had to do something.

Raiden then put his fingers to his ears and called the frequency 141.80, the legendary Solid Snake.

**RING! RING! **

Snake: "Raiden are you okay, what's the situation over there with Solidus?" he asked urgently.

Raiden: *COUGH* Solidus is dead, as for me I think my legs are broken, Federal Hall collapsed!"

Snake: What!? Okay I'll call Otacon and tell him to pick you up, he's still got the Kamov, and it's in good shape. I'm not too far from where you are, I'll be there shortly, just hang on!"

5 minutes later Snake appered on the scene of a pain gripped Raiden.

Snake:" Raiden, I'm here, Otacon's on his way, he'll be here in about 7 minutes."

Raiden: Thanks Snake."

After seven minutes, Otacon appeared with the Kamov, ready to airlift Raiden to safety.

Otacon: Snake, Raiden are you guys okay?"

Snake: No Raiden might've broken his legs, let's help him out of here!"

Otacon walked over to Raiden and with Snake, helped him to the chopper.

"Wait!" Raiden said immediately,

"What is it?" Snake and Hal said simultaneously.

Raiden reached for the dog tags that were around his neck, and looked at them.

They read: Andre Bishop

U.S . Marine

Blood: AB

DOB, 8/5/87

Sex: Male

Snake then spoke up over the whirring chopper, "Anyone you know?"

Raiden responded, "Nope, never heard the name before." He said before throwing the tags at the wrecked building.

Snake and Hal then helped Raiden into the chopper and soared away to a secret location, where a doctor friend of Otacon's would fix Raiden up.

2 Hours Later, the KA-62 landed in a small deserted airstrip in Maine, and a small warehouse was nearby.

Otacon exited the chopper and helped Snake with Raiden, and took him to the ware house that looked setup to be a portable hospital.

Hal then saw an old friend and fellow doctor, Wilhelm Voigt, commonly known as Herr Doktor.

The Otaku reached over and shook Doktor's hand, announcing, "Doktor, good to see you again friend."

"Ahh you too Hal, you too!" He said with a thick German accent.

"You've set everything up for our friend here right?" Otacon asked.

"Yes everything's ready for him."

Snake and Hal gently laid Raiden on the white hospital bed that almost blended in with his pallid, white skin.

"Greetings my friend, I am going to inject you with some anesthetic, and before you know it, you'll be good as new."Doktor said to Raiden.

"You'll take care of this Dok?" Otacon inquired.

'Yes, yes he'll be fine, besides, while I'm hear studying these cyborg bodies I guess I could work with non-cyborg too, eh?" Doktor assured.

"Okay good, Otacon, think it's time we regrouped." Snake said with a plan simmering in his head.

4 Hours later Raiden awoke in a daze.

He noticed that the sharp pain in his legs were minimal, but he was still stiff from the fall…and anesthetic.

He looked to see that he had been stripped of his gear again, but at least he wasn't naked in a cold room full of armed guards, he was covered in a hospital gown in a cold room with one old man.

He also saw his legs were casted and in traction.

Suddenly, the same KA-62 from earlier returned, only this time it was filled with 6 people instead of two. Our old friends, Mei Ling, Meryl Silverburgh, Colonel Roy Campbell, and Rosemary.

Rose immediately came running to see Jack, as Snake and Otacon briefed Meryl and Mei outside.

"Oh Jack," Rose cried, "Don't every scare me like that again!"

She then sighed and hugged him tightly, causing Jack to wince slightly, but eventually, lightly hug back.

"Meryl, Mei Ling, Colonel, this is Raiden." Snake introduced.

"Raiden huh, strange codename." Meryl blurted out.

"I agree" Mei Ling also said.

"Raiden huh, never heard that one before" Campbell finally chimed in.

Raiden then sat up and announced, "So you guys used to work together?" bedazzled almost that he was looking at THE Solid Snake's crew.

The all introduced themselves and shook hands, and Raiden ignored the fact that there was an AI that looked, spoke, and sounded exactly like the man standing in front of him in the flesh.

Okay, now that we've all introduced each other, let's get down to business, we need to save Olga's child. Meryl and Mei Ling, are you with me?" Snake offered them.

"Of course." Said Meryl

"To the end." Mei Ling responded back.

"Colonel, you with us?"

"Always, my friend." Colonel agreed.

"Okay then, let's start planning." Snake conferred, and with that, the rescue mission for Olga's child began.

**YAY first chapter is finished, hope it looks good, please review for me, if you like this, you'll love what's coming next. Stay Tuned!**


End file.
